heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Damsel in Distress/Gallery
Images SM3DL_Prolog4.png|Princess Peach kidnapped by Bowser nell10.JPG|Nell Fenwick getting kidnapped by Snidley Whiplash. Jewel kidnapped by Nigel.png|Jewel birdnapped by Nigel Kim_tied.png|Kim Possible tied Up after she's gets double-crossed by Eric. T-Rex_Jess.jpg|Jessica Harding hanging on the edge at the mercy of Tyrannosaurus Ellie and Peaches held hostage by Captain Gutt.jpg|Ellie and Peaches held hostage by Captain Gutt and his pirates. File:Ginormica held prisoner by Gallaxhar.png|Ginormica held hostage by Gallaxhar. File:Leah hostage.jpg|Leah Estrogen kidnaped by Thrax/the Red Death. File:Mlp_the_movie_metrofilms_-_tempest_shadow_and_imprisoned_twilight.jpg|Twilight Sparkle captured by Tempest Shadow. Rain washed away by a raging river.png|Rain washed away by a raging river Blue-Eyes attacked by One-Eye.png|Blue-Eyes being attacked by One-Eye. Itbabytop.png|Beverly Marsh captured by It/Pennywise Angie arranged by Lola to be held hostage by Don Lino.jpg|Angie arranged by Lola to be held hostage by Don Lino. Princess Leia at the mercy of Darth Vader.png|Princess Leia at the mercy of Lord Darth Vader Lady Jaye captured.png|Lady Jaye captured by Destro. Kimber Benton captured.png|Kimber Benton tied up. Daphne Blake tied up.png|Daphne Blake gets captured and tied up multiple times (Like for example, She gets tied up by two undead soldiers). Perils_of_Penelope_Pitstop.jpg|Penelope Pitstop Kidnapped by The Hooded Claw Belle-Wolves-(Beauty_and_the_Beast).jpg|Belle being attacked by a pack of wolves Boo kidnapped by Randall Boggs.jpg|Boo held hostage by Randall Boggs Sinbad-disneyscreencaps.com-5541.jpg|Marina snatched by the Roc eagle. Rapunzel bound and gagged by Mother Gothel.png|Rapunzel bound and gagged by Mother Gothel to keep her from warning Flynn Rider Kayley in Distress.png|Kayley held hostage by Ruber and his goons Ginger captured by Mr. Tweedy.png|Ginger captured by Mr. Tweedy to test her on the pie machine. Megara held prisoner by Hades.jpg|Megara held prisoner by Hades Lilo kidnapped by Captain Gantu.png|Lilo kidnapped by Captain Gantu. File:Starfire getting captured by the Centari Police.jpg|Starfire getting captured by the Centari Police after being framed by Blackfire. Raven about to be attacked by Adonis.jpg|Raven about to be attacked by Adonis. File:Kancolle-7-Img036.jpg|Shoukaku was being attacked by the Abyssal Fleet planes. SpongeBob's friends at the mercy of the Flying Dutchman.png|Sandy at the mercy of the Flying Dutchman Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9243.jpg|Jasmine trapped in a giant hourglass by Jafar. Kiara surrounded by the brush fire.jpg|Kiara being surrounded by the brush fire made by Vitani and Nuka. Alex held hostage by Marco Lumiere.jpg|Alex being held hostage by Marco Lumiere. Brave-disneyscreencaps_com-9228.jpg|Merida being brutally attacked by Mor'du. 86C08E4B-C6F9-456B-A506-E4770D7159E0.png|Tessa Yeager captured by Lockdown BAE95B11-0A89-4BB3-B070-1587A423C8C4.png|Carly Spencer captured by Soundwave land-before-time7-disneyscreencaps.com-3171.jpg|Ducky kidnapped by Pterano and his goons. File:Are_You_My_Dad_194.png|Connie Maheswaran captured by Aquamarine and Topaz File:Sora_Takenouchi_kidnapped_by_Etemon.jpg|Sora Takenouchi captured by Datamon thumbelina-disneyscreencaps.com-2495.jpg|Thumbelina kidnapped by Mrs. Toad. Screen Shot 2018-05-23 at 8.20.24 AM.png|Princess Fiona kidnapped by Thelonius. Blanchard muffled.png|Snow White captured by an evil wizard Heather's muffled scream.png|Heather captured by Leatherface The Green Goblin kidnapped Mary Jane.jpg|Mary Jane Watson kidnapped by the Green Goblin tracy_by_wudixiao-dai1n05-1.jpg|Ashley Hammond kidnapped by Ecliptor and the Quantrons finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-10264.jpg|Dory caught in a fishing net. Rugrats-paris-disneyscreencaps.com-6217.jpg|Angelica and Lil being held prisoner by Jean-Claude. Addamses strapped to electric chairs.jpg|Morticia, Wednesday, and Grandmama Frump strapped to electric chairs by Debbie Jellinsky. Ariel and Gabriella.jpg|Ariel and Gabriella kidnapped by Giant Crabs gagged__marva_cooper__2_by_thetexasborgir-d59mzj4.png|Marva Cooper kidnapped by The Penguin's thugs image-w1280 (1).jpg|Katie And Tyler kidnapped by thugs maxresdefault (20).jpg|Light Fury kidnapped by Grimmel The Grisly Mzmn107.jpg|Kate Mason kidnapped By Thugs Category:Galleries